Paper and optical disks are the most widely used media for recording data these days. To prevent the data from leaking outside, confidential data have to be destroyed. Destroying the data manually cannot thoroughly shred the paper and optical disks, and could result in leaking of the data.
R.O.C. patent publication No. 524199 entitled “Optical disk data destroyer” discloses a machine to destroy optical disks. It has a casing containing a hollow housing chamber, an inlet on the casing to receive optical disks, an outlet on an opposing side of the inlet, a calender consisting of two embossing rollers located in the housing chamber in a parallel manner, a motor transmission means containing a motor located in the housing chamber and a gear set to drive the calender, and a sensor located on the inlet of the casing to generate a signal when an optical disk is inserted into the inlet to activate the motor transmission means and calender. The calender compresses the surface of the optical disk to form a permanent damage so that the data contained in the optical disk are thoroughly destroyed to prevent leaking of the data.
Due to the demand of the paper and optical disk shredder grows constantly, a composite paper shredder capable of shredding optical disks has been developed on the market. It can destroy both paper and optical disks.
However, the composite shredder mentioned above gathers the shredded paper and optical disks in a same place. As the shredded paper and optical disks are different materials, gathering them together makes classifying difficult and creates a lot of problems in the recycling process.